


Sticky

by tuesday



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Drabble, First Time, Inappropriate Use of Super Powers, M/M, Masturbation, Superpower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: The first time Peter went sticky while masturbating wasn't a good time.





	Sticky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



> LF, I took "small ways being a superhero or having super powers is weird" in a bit of a different direction. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Personal notes: OPD: 7/4.

The first time Peter went sticky while masturbating wasn't a good time. The second? Also bad. At least he healed fast and didn't tear anything. (Self-abuse: more than a euphemism. Just saying.) But when he was used to going sticky only on purpose, he got curious. He revisited it. It was unlike anything else in the world.

The upshot? Years later, Peter could honestly tell Mr. Stark, "I promise, there's one first I can give _you_ , something you've never done."

Mr. Stark smiled. It was only a little condescending. "Okay, kid. Lay it on me. Blow my mind."

Peter did.


End file.
